How to Get Some
by extra-victory
Summary: The time has come to perform; outside, inside? Makes no difference. Mikeren Lemon, graphic content. Please enjoy.


Ex-V: The first of two Mikeren Lemons, As both a follow up and a stand alone. Please enjoy!_-

She wandered streets in that daze, which you might expect from a player who's just won the World Cup. She had not won the World Cup.

But Mikasa was about to _score_.

The form had been perfect.

The strike was perfect, she'd seen him in passing, saw Levi giving him shit, in that moment the movement of her body and lips was synchronous. In that moment she lost her inhibitions as if drunk, she pronounced the terms she had never anticipated in that order.

It hadn't ended with that, she'd seen Eren offer a last challenge. Testing her, testing her commitment, when she cleared.

"Trojans please." She felt giddy, smiling pleasantly under the Cashier's frown. He didn't move, only grimaced, and she saw his judgement clearly. "Oh yes, I'll be riding the D. You can't imagine how hard..."

The Cashier swept away with the quickness you wouldn't believe, fetching her condoms and ringing them up all at once. "Thank you." The smile returned, and she heard a door open behind her; heralding a familiar voice and her favorite presence at once by a jingle.

"Mikasa!" she turned.

"Why Eren!" the cashier groaned, correctly anticipating. "Are you ready to give me the D?"

He coughed, nodding curtly. "_Ahem_, yes. Right. Let me just pick up some-"

"Got them." She raised the Trojans in left hand as he brushed past.

"No, no Mikasa. I'm the man, It's my duty." he stepped up and the cashier really just wanted to leave. "Box of Magnums" he insisted.

"For my magnum dong."

Mikasa giggled and the worker glared daggers through both heads. "Fine." He slammed them down. "Just leave, Please? Oh god, Please!"

Eren nodded stoic, took Mikasa's arm and steered her out on cue. She calmed the nerves to prepare best for what lie ahead, "I was just thinking, My place?"

"Certainly not" She noticed he was leading her inexorably to the training ground.

"EREN!" She injected the tone with tremendous shock, to compensate for hysterical joy hot in every vein. "You intend to have me in public!?"

He was silent.

She mused. Was this perfect? Could people be made aware, somehow?

Could people be made aware while passing it all off? As as accident?

He crossed the gate lithely, took her to the wooded straights all at once.

"So, _Eren..._" She Grinned, egging him on, Sliding her shirt down.

His eyes did something, she couldn't be sure...Tried to pinpoint it, but he was moving already, had already pressed her back to a tree, pressed into her. She waited, time failed to file past properly, it was as if things had no form or defined shape; He was tossing her vest, her shirt to the floor.

But her body caught back up, and she worked on him. "Ere..N?." Was she made a toddler? She felt like a toddler suddenly, like a baby, she meant to remove his shirt but failed, her fingers struggling impotently with his chest and stomach.

It was then she realized, _I cant think. Even a little._

She knew suddenly she couldn't produce thoughts; That seemed contradictory, in a manner she'd have to study another time. He was at her jeans, and her bra was maybe still on.

_Was it?_

Maybe.

_You know what'd be great_, Mikasa thought to herself ruefully. _If I could produce some initiative._

Instead, she faffed listlessly against his chest, sliding his shirt up; seeing it fall again, feeling him run fingers over her thighs where no clothes stood sentinal. Her jeans seemed halfway down. Her bra was maybe still on. Why.

It was all going too slowly, he was growling, making noises; but not quickly enough! Not violently enough, he was not actually inside her causing problems yet.

_Why_.

She could hardly think, but had got there eventually, she realized he was actually _slowing_ with each inch of her further exposed.

Her muscles obeyed by joyous circumstance, and she managed to release the breast restraint that seemed to restrain ever so cruelly. Still hearing the bra fall noiseless beneath them, his pace crawled.

No. Why.

She struggled to find her body using fingers for a moment, as he was _so_ close, breathing _so_ loud. But she got there, with the determinate raking of his chest freed of clothes, managed to wrench the panties from her and leave them behind in a flourished kick.

He stopped.

She took a second, and processed everything about the moment so quickly. She realized it all, what this was, her next step. How to react.

_This is combat._ She decided. She would react; and so she did, pressing him now, managing a step back out of him with her full strength. She grabbed his Hand tightly to press between her legs, meeting eyes; wrapped her arm behind his neck, leaning his back against a rock. "You know what I love about you?" She whispered, gently purring. "How aggressively you assert yourself, like a real man."

That was it.

She heard him snap, something snap in him, and wondered a moment if She'd regret it; That was about when his 3D gear indicated to her he'd found a target. _Nah_, she thought of the D. _Come what may. _

And it would, The gear hissed ripping them bodily from the earth; Mikasa felt the sensation of weightlessness in a new fashion, somehow turned in the air to find her head racing at a high tree. But he caught it, using his feet, and there was a moment when the velocity and power of the thrust forced him in her.

_That moment_.

That

Moment, where nothing existed, where nothing was earth, there was no planet, it all fell away while this feeling raced from her navel, it was the feeling of a hammer, No. The strength of a titan, and she screamed. Unabashed, she kept screaming, as he drove back into her mercilessly, again, and again, with the savagery she could not have but dreamed of her whole life.

It had not started yet when a hundred thousand years passed from there, she felt only him, with the entirety of her being and soul; he surely filled every inch of her, somehow, by the strength in him, had taken strength from her. She leaned, helplessly, her voice producing the lewdest appreciations, while his work was silent, the artist above the opus, only straining.

She was nothing now, she loved it, she wanted to be nothing forever and ever; to be defined by the feeling and the knowledge of his actions, what he was doing, his taking shameful ownership while she lost strength from every limb.

She wondered what a sight they'd make, she hoped people could see, in between shuddering gasps which rocked her frame to the core. Her left knee was somewhere above her, and she locked eyes with him for a moment. "Here," The smug look and tone to him shook her, she wanted more of everything. _Everything_. Please, oh god. "Take your knee. Be best friends."

And he pressed that knee to her face, she nodded obediently, "Ye-s-s" She noticed tears dripping from her, by pain or joy alike. "K-nee, Yo-u're M-y Bes-t Frie-nd!"

He was laughing, and then seemed strangled, then...

There was a sigh, it was probably his, she was beyond such a statement now; pinned straight against a tree and more obliterated than whole. But it followed a tremendous strain, and he was gone somehow, from inside her.

_But...wait._..She fumbled her right eye open, _D...come back..._

And there, above her, the mighty Rogue Titan himself; looked down, from a column of smoke, with intelligent eyes. She shrieked, and was aware of people, there was talking about, and she realized He held her.

"It's...a Titan!" "No, No, It's Jeager, It's the scout regiement Jeager..." The townsfolk were rampant. "It's fine, the Scout regiment has this under control." She recognized that voice dimly, feeling Eren cover her with clothes and jeans in deft fingers.

"Mikasa!" She could hear Levi strain to remain polite. "Your ceaseless lust for Eren's throbbing cock has..." And she heard him fail in the same sentence.

"Ye...Yeah?" She managed, weakly gazing up, never down. _They're all here, they all know, they know I got it..._

Ex-V:


End file.
